


𝐴 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑟𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑔𝑖𝑜𝑛 (lhugueny x reader)

by Abbbba



Category: Soucs
Genre: Abortion, Alpha - Freeform, Anal Vore, Angst, Annoying Orange, Annoying orange wants lhugueny badly, Attempted Murder, Brocken, Burping, Cannibalism, Catpeople, Children, Cool, Cowboys, Crying, Cumzone, Diapers, Farts, Fighting, Fortnite Dances, Funk, God - Freeform, I want to sleep, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure - Freeform, Knives, Kokichi dies, L - Freeform, Lhugueny bible, Lhugueny is god, Lhugueny is powerful, More Death, Mpreg, Mpreg Kink, Multi, No Sex, Peeing on the bed, Peppa Pig - Freeform, Piss, Piss kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Reader is gender neutral, Romance, Sad, Scat, Sex go bye bye, Sexy, Sobbing, Sou cult - Freeform, Tyler blevins - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, Vore, Weight Gain, Wolf People, Yandere, danganronpa - Freeform, dogpeople, fortnite, heartbroken, lhugueny’s kinlist, meow mix, noobs, ram ranch, reader is not a NOOB, reader is sexy, sex doesn’t exist, sex isn’t real, soucs - Freeform, story of Undertale, this one is for sou cult, undertale - Freeform, wetting bed, yandere annoying orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbbba/pseuds/Abbbba
Summary: So sexy
Relationships: Fugo/miu iruma lhugueny/reader, Lhugueny/Brody foxx, lhugueny/ Andrew Hussie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrots

U were babsysitijng kevimb theb minonion. His parwntds, moo irumak amd pananocpata fiugo went on vactauion tyo pepspa pligg land. “I habevntw aten in twoj days, pleadseh feedbs me.!!!1!!1!” Kevin cries  
“Ughs fines I’ll fedsu youdb...” yoy sayf in a annoyged toner. Youc waljk to ther kitgchjen, to ur surpirsde theare wasd no fod in the frijdge. “Woops! I gues I eat all tjee food”  
Kelvvon bevgins to cri. Youw felft bad tat you atee al thev foofbd byut at the same timem didnet becatus, kelvin was a todlefyr and tofdlwrhs are STUPID NOOBS!1!1!2!2!2!2!2!1!2!2!  
Afterth mayny houhers of thienkibg, ypuw finaly thougghyd off the idae of goinnffg to thee store anndr buyingf foodd.  
You hoped into your tacko trucke and drive to the supermarkkit. “hmmmm what do minionions eat??????????????????????” You axed yourselfg. Mann thisi wasm conzfusioning, butt just as you weyere aboyuyt to give up youe finalyye realised whats minuions eatec. “Mionios definirtely eatsg carotts!!!!”  
You waljked to da carorrts islrre, and boughht 951262306200 caroits. “I thinks thais is enof craots for that stinksy kid.” youc said to Yourselfe.  
As you wsalked to the chekout, you notiyce a hansome man. You thoushjyt of thisvs man so muchh yousb losty tradksk ofh wear you wereb movingg. OOPSIES! Youe acidently bumbped into tgisv manb whith ur shoping cartst. “OMGOMGOMGOMHOGVIM SO SORRY I BIMPED INTO YOUUUUUUUYUYU” YOU SOBED.  
“Nah it’s fined, Waths your nameb buy the waye.” He ashked.  
“Ummm heheh me naemse is y/n uwu baka!1!1!1” you said shepesly”  
“Thate nayme is kianda hotttt ngl, btwwww my name is lhooogany” 

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO PISSED OFF

THIS FANFIC IS THE OFFICIALLY CANCELLED, I JUST FOUND OUT LHUGUENY IS BR*TSH. 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡


End file.
